Scar on both?
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: Shinichi gets shot, and it leaves a scar. what happens when ran sees that Conan had the same scar? will she make the connection? Also. what about the Black Organization? please read!
1. Shinichi?

**Hunted down a new story! Love it! Must write story! **

"The murderer was you, Mr. Henoka!" Shinichi pointed his finger at a middle aged man in a brown coat.

"What! It's impossible! I was out having a drink with my friends, there is no way I could have killed Seri-kun! What proof do you have?"

"The evidence is right here!" Shinichi said while pointing at a pile of rope in the corner of the room. "Seira-san, did Henoka-kun leave while he was partying with you?"

"He did once, but just for a few minutes…" Seira said clenching her hand up to her face. "Who are you anyway?"

"Just a detective, this is my second case," The FAMOUS Detective lied. "But that rope and the fact that you left for a few minutes is the evidence! Since you only left for minutes, you would not have been able to leave the building…"

"See, then how could I have murdered Seri-kun?" Henoka protested.

"You had it all set up. This rope is long enough that you could have operated it from the café below. If you had it all set up, you could make it like a trip wire with just one touch. That's why you left, to trigger the attack. You can clearly see that he was shot with a cross-bow. The cross-bow was set to a time that it would shoot, AFTER it was activated. You used the rope like a lasso, turning on the timer there for killing his right at his desk. I bet we can find your finger prints all over that rope."

"Smart, but there is a hole in your little speech," the man smirked. "The murder happened on the second floor, how could I use the rope then huh?"  
"Simple, I'll show you," Shinichi said calmly. He walked to the window and wrapped the rope around the 'on' switch and let the other end of the rope dangle. Shinichi walked down to the window on the bottom floor and pulled the rose, turning on the timer. He walked back upstairs once again confronting Henoka. "It was you who murdered Seri!"  
"Well, what if he deserved it! He stole my wife away from me, and then shattered her heart! He deserved to die!" Henoka pulled out a gun from his coat and pointed it at Shinichi, "And you do two!"

The sound of gunfire echoed around the room and Shinichi fell to the ground.  
"Kudo-kun!" Inspector Megure yelled.

"Kudo!" everyone gasped in surprise. Three policemen ran over to the man with the smoking gun and held him down, placing handcuffs around his wrists.

Everyone else ran to Shinichi. The bullet had hit him in the side, his shirt soaked with blood.  
Shinichi looked up once more at everyone's faces that were filled with concern, and then passed out.

**Cliff hanger! **


	2. shot?

**I'm 12 years old as of yesterday! **

Inspector Megure dilled 110 **(I think that is the 911 for japan…) **ordering an ambulance. The ambulance's siren could be heard from all over the neighborhood and its surroundings. He also called Ran, Processor Agasa and shinichi's parents. Naturally Shinichi's parents could not m make it right away because they were all the way in America, but Ran and Agasa made it as fast as they could.

**And then Ranma randomly showed up! Just joking!**

The ambulance carried the young detective into their truck and closed the double doors. A doctor joined Kudo-kun in the back, to make sure he would be ok. The doctor places Shinichi under oxygen pipey things** (No idea what they are called…)** to make sure he would get his fair amount of air.

Once they had reached to hospital, they rushed Shinichi down the nearest hall leading to the emergency room. Ran and the Professor were waiting in the hall, and automatically rushed to Shinichi's stretcher. Their faces showed pear concern and grief.

"Shinichi! Shinichi!" Ran screamed in anguish as she ran next to the cart.

"Shinichi-kun!" Professor Agasa-san called out to the seventeen year old boy. They reached a room, haling Shinichi into one of the beds. A crowd of medics huddled around his bed, doing their job. The surgeons began to take out the pieces of the bullet that was lodged in his side. Ran hovered over him he whole time, watching him with pain in her eyes.

'First Conan disappears, and then Shinichi gets shot! Why is all this happening to me? Everything around me is going wrong!' Ran bulled herself. She leaned over the Detective's face, instant of placing a kiss right on the cheek. She immediately pulled back once she saw his eyes flicker as if to open. 'is he awake already?' Ran wondered.

She then realized that he was still asleep. Before he could actually wake up, she leaned in quickly and planted a short kiss on Shinichi's cheek. 'Shinichi… I love you. I wish you could understand what I'm saying, but you probably have someone else in mind, not me. Of course someone so smart and famous like you would like some supper model instead of me… that is most likely what you have been doing all this time I was away. You were making out with some rich, hot, supper model older woman that is must prettier than I will ever be…" Ran repeated house words countlessly in her head. 'Shinichi…'

**Random thing I found! **

**Annoying Things To Do On An Elevator **

**1) CRACK open your briefcase or handbag, peer inside and ask "Got enough air in there?"**

**2) STAND silent and motionless in the corner facing the wall without getting off.**

**3) WHEN arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, then act as if you're embarrassed when they open themselves.**

**4) GREET everyone with a warm handshake and ask him or her to call you Admiral.**

**5) MEOW occasionally.**

**6) STARE At another passenger for a while. Then announce in horror: "You're one of THEM" - and back away slowly**

**7) SAY -DING at each floor. (My favorite! I did than once…)**

**8) SAY "I wonder what all these do?" And push all the red buttons.**

**9) MAKE explosion noises when anyone presses a button.**

**10) STARE, grinning at another passenger for a while, then announce: "I have new socks on."**

**11) WHEN the elevator is silent, look around and ask: "Is that your beeper?"**

**12) TRY to make personal calls on the emergency phone.**

**13) DRAW a little square on the floor with chalk and announce to the other passengers: "This is my personal space."**

**14) WHEN there's only one other person in the elevator, tap them on the shoulder, then pretend it wasn't you.**

**15) PUSH the buttons and pretend they give you a shock. Smile, and go back for more.**

**16) ASK if you can push the button for other people but push the wrong ones.**

**17) HOLD the doors open and say you're waiting for your friend. After a while, let the doors close and say "Hi Greg, How's your day been?"**

**18) DROP a pen and wail until someone reaches to help pick it up, then scream: "That's mine!"**

**19) BRING a camera and take pictures of everyone in the lift.**

**20) PRETEND you're a flight attendant and review emergency procedures and exits with the Passengers.**

**21) SWAT at flies that don't exist.**

**22) CALL out "Group hug" then enforce it. 23) SIT on the floor of the elevator.**

**11:00, so tired! Good night! **

**R & R**


	3. Conan?

** So far this is my most reviewed story, so I'm going to be writing for this one the most! Thank you to the review that said how my RANDOM list of things was no a great idea, I think that what people think is criticism, I actually advise. I want to make my readers enjoy my stories, so if there is something you don't like, please tell me and I will try my best to make it so you enjoy it. So don't feel like it's rude to post a review that is kinda rude review, but if I have say in this… please PM me instead. This chapter will be much longer because I looked at some of the really popular stories, and they had really long chapters, enjoy!**

Ran waited restlessly for the red light above Shinichi's hospital room. They were doing surgery, and had asked, kinda forced her to leave the room. She did see the knowledge in that, but… he still wanted to be by his side. She and Processor Agasa were sitting on a green couch like thing, but it had no back rest and wooden armrests. Ran taped her foot aggressively, waiting for the surgery to finish and for her dad to come. Mouri-kun was on some case at that moment, and could not accompany Ran and the Professor. Inspector Megure called to join a case right before he surgery, and apparently it was very urgent. He had told Ran he would be back as soon as he could… but Ran still felt lonely and sad.

'Why did he have to get shot? If he had just become an AUTHOR, none of this would have happened at all.' Ran thought. She had always wanted Shinichi to stop being a detective, but he never listened to her reasoning at all. He always had talked about Homes and his adventure, waning to regenerate him in real life. Shinichi had succeeded on becoming he Homes of the century, but that also meant that he was constantly in danger.

Hattori-kun and Toyama-san had called about thirty minutes ago saying they were on their way, but Ran still worried and worried.

The light above the emergency room faded and the doors swung open. A doctor stepped out of the room and told Ran and the professor that it was alright to come in.

Shinichi had just woken up. He was barely conscious, his eyes looked as if they were about to close. Ran rushed over to his bed, "Shinichi!" She cried. "You're ok!" she began to cry tears of happiness. She tried to stop her endless tears, but it was no use.

"I-I'm fine Ran…" Shinichi's voice sounded dry, like a voice of a crocodile if crocodiles could talk…

"Shinichi no-BAKA!" (**Stupid Shinichi) **Ran screamed. "I was so worried about you and all you say is 'I'm fine'?" Ran cried.

"Ran…" Shinichi questioned.

Ran threw her arms around Shinichi, surprising him so much he dubbed back. "Ran…" Shinichi muttered.

"Young love… I remember the days…" One doctor said to a surgeon.

"Yep, those were the days, weren't they?" The surgeon replied.

"Be quiet!" Ran turned around to face the two chatting about love. Their voices died down, but they still looked at each other with goofy faces. Ran shook her head, "that was just a one-time friendly hug, you hear me?" Ran quickly released her arms from around Shinichi and turned her head.

"Ok," The detective snickered. Ran gave him a glare and he instantly stopped his laughing at once. Ran's glare was enough to kill a person.

On the outside, I looked like Ran hated Shinichi, but in the inside she loved him more than ever. She always thought about him at night, wandering if he felt the same way as she did. She answer was always the same, of course not! Unknown to her, he felt the exact same way. Shinichi had always had a crush on her ever since kindergarten or maybe even earlier!

**(Why am I so tired? It's only 11:30 AM?)**

Sad, neither of them knows how much the other one loves them, except Shinichi knows. Nevertheless, shinichi's waiting for ran to say that she loves him to his face, not Conan's. Shinichi was starting to get a bit worried, what if he changed back into Conan right in front of everyone? The potion Haibara-chan gave him would not last forever…

_**Flash back-**_

_Haibara handed Conan a small bottle with golden liquid inside it. _

"_This is my latest creation; it will turn you back into your original form for exactly one week. The one bad thing about it is that it will only be able to be used once per person. The minerals that this is made up of will kill you if you take it twice, so you may only use this one time." Haibara explained. "There might be a mix up though; I could only turn you back for a day, who knows."_

"_I'll take it!" Conan said with determination burning in his voice. Conan took the small glass bottle from Haibara's out stretched hands. He pulled of the cork and flipped it upside down, releasing the contents of the flask into his wide open mouth. Conan smiled as he felt his body returning to normal. "Haibara-san, I always wondered this, why have you never taken the poisons yourself? You always let me take them instead, why?" Shinichi wondered._

"_Ummm…" Haibara blushed. "No reason at all!" She lied._

"_Gezz, I can never understand woman!" Shinichi protested. _

"_Probably because you are not a WOMAN!" Haibara pointed out the basics. _

"_Right…" Shinichi scratched his head._

_**End flash back- **_

"What day is today?" Shinichi asked a doctor.

"Thursday, why?"

"Just wondering!" Shinichi waved his arms. 'Three days so far, according to Haibara, seven is the maximum, and four is the minimum that I could stay in my body. That means that tomorrow I could change back, that would call for a lot of explaining. He glanced around the room and saw something that froze his bones dry, on the front page of the newspaper. The head line was; Kudo Shinichi gets shot! Shinichi's eyes grew wide, now the men in black knew he was still alive. Now they were going to go after him!

**I'll try to post tomorrow, but it might be a short chapter. Also, other chapters in the future will be longer. I might actually write two today! **

** R & R **


	4. Ran?

**Guess I didn't post yesterday… well here is today's chapter! Small, but I have a bed time… it's already 9:30, but I have to write! For you all! **

"dosh-dan-oh? **(What's wrong?)**" Ran asked.

"N-nothing…" Shinichi denied. Ran gave him a weird look, forcing the truth out of him. "I have been trying to hide the fact that I'm still alive. That newspaper will let them know I'm not dead. Now they will make me dead."

"Nani!** (What!)** And you never told me about this!" Ran screamed.

"Well…" Shinichi waved his arms apologetically. Ran gave his a glare, but just sighed.

"Is that why you have been missing?" Ran pestered.

"Not exactl…" Shinichi's word shuddered as he felt his body heating up. 'NOT NOW!' Shinichi begged. "I have to go to some case, I'm sorry Ran, and I'll see you soon."

"What! Your leaving already!" Ran's mouth dropped. Shinichi looked at her with sadness in his eyes, like he did not want to go. He got out of his cot and slowly walked to the door, tilting back in forth. "Shinichi…" Ran muttered.

Shinichi turned around and hugged her. His arms felt warm and comforting, and she completely lost it. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like she was going to faint. There Shinichi was, hugging her.

"Yep, defiantly YOUNG LOVE!" The doctor's gossiped. This time Ran did not scream at them, just wish this moment could go on forever and ever. Then he released her and ran off, leaving Ran standing there, all alone. "Love is a hurtful thing," the doctor continued.

Shinichi collapsed in one of the bathroom stalls, breathing heavily. 'Why did he have to turn back so soon? He STILL had not sold Ran how he felt; nevertheless, there was a lot of hugging…' Shinichi's perverted thoughts were cut, as he let out a scream, his body started to shrink and he returned to Conan, again…

Conan grasped his cloths from a bag he always had on him just in case he turned into Conan. He stuffed all the stuff was wearing before into a nearby corner, the maids would clean it up someday… and walked out of the bathroom to find Ran. He walked down the alley way, trying to think up a reason he was missing… his parents wanted him to stay with them for a few days… he had been staying at the professors… he scratched his head wandering what to do. He went with the parent idea… he would call his real parents to make sure they knew in case Ran called them…

He reached the room Ran was in and walked up to her. "Conan! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ran screamed as she saw that Conan had appeared. "I was worried sick!"

"Um…" Conan suddenly totally forgot about his plan, and was panicking. 'Oh, no…' Conan had dreaded this moment, but he never thought it would be this bad… "Um…"

"So? Where have you been for the last three days, speck up…" Ran said suspiciously. 'Maybe Conan IS Shinichi…' Ran thought.

**Must sleep, 10:00. Man that took longer than normal to write 500 words. I must just be tired…**

**I'll try and post tomorrow, who knows**

**R & R**


	5. Haibara?

**Enjoy **

"Well?" Ran pestered.

"I-I was hanging out with Professor Agasa, Right Professor?" Conan cursed as he realized he had decided to go with the parent idea.

'Is that true professor?" Ran checked.

"Of course!" Professor saw Conan's lie and went with it.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Ran bent over to look Conan right in the eyes. Her eyes were squinted, like when she was suspecting something. Sweat appeared all over Conan's face as he tried to look into her eyes.

'Why do her eyes look so fierce? Ran would never look that way to a child. Also, the way Ran acts around me is NOT the way she treats my first grader friends. Maybe she already knows that I'm Shinichi. That would suck. She would know that she told me all her secrets and I even saw her naked! Oh that would suck hard!' Conan dreaded. 'But some day she will have to know. Especially if I never see her as Shinichi again. Also when my little body becomes to look like my real age, she will SO be able to tell!'

"Well, I forgot!" Conan's heart was beating so fast, I felt like I was gonna burst any second.

"You forgot eh?" Ran's piercing gaze only got more intense. Conan stepped back slowly and carefully. He neared the door, and then made a run for it. "Matee!" **(Wait) **Ran stretched out her hand but Conan was already gone. Ran punched he bed, so hard her hand went all the way through the mattress. The doctors looked at her in awe, but Ran treated this like a normal action.

"Strong and fierce… sugei!**(Wow!)**" The doctors mumbled. "Oy, Mori-san, invite us to you and Kudo-kun's wedding ok?"

"What?" Ran seemed to have missed what they had just said.

"Nan-dei-mou-ni!" (**Nothing)** The doctors all waved their hands innocently. None of them wanted to look like the destroyed mattress…

At the moment, inspector Megure came bursting in, looked around confused and then approached Ran. "Where did Shinichi go?" he asked.

"He just left, saying that he had a very important case he needed to attend." Ran blinked an eye.

"Strange, I haven't got a call saying there was a very important case around… maybe he is doing cases aboard?" The inspector rubbed his chin. "But I have not seen Kudo-kun's name ANYWHERE? Well, he did make sure that whenever he was solving a case with me, to keep the face that he helped a secret from the newspaper. Do you know why?"

"Actually he just told me. Apparently he is being targeted buy some organization that wants to kill him. For some reason they think he is dead, but if they find evidence that he is still alive they WILL kill him." Ran explained the best she could.

"He never told me about this!"

"He told me because I asked him why he was so tense when he saw the newspaper for today."

"THE NEWSPAPER! Oh no! If Shinichi really is trying to hide his identity, we will need to cover that up soon!" Megure-kun's eyes widened.

"We could tell the newspaper to say that Shinichi died? Then the organization would leave Shinichi be?" Ran imposed the idea.

"You're brilliant Ran! But one thing, if anyone asked you how you feel, pretend her really did die. I know that if the word gets out that Shinichi died, you WILL be interviewed. You may NOT tell anyone that he is still alive, not even Sonoko-chan! You hear me?" inspector Megure became serious like when he was solving a case.

"I understand." Ran returned his serious face. They both nodded then went to the newspaper company, after explaining to the doctors.

**Kinda short, but TOO BAD! They can be as short as I want them!**

** Please R & R, almost NO one is T.T**


	6. Detective Boys?

**In San Jose right now, I'm on vacation right now. just got here =) sorry for not posting lately… better start writing!**

"Did you hear? Kudo Shinichi was murdered!"

"He was an amazing detective!"

"Ya…"

Conan breathed a sigh of relief; Ran and inspector Megure had called him (As Shinichi) and explained the situation to him. Ran had suggested that they find someone that looks like Shinichi to act as him. They had hired Kaito, since they looked so alike. With just some hair gel, they could pull of the stunt. They explained the fake death to Kaito, and he agreed. After all, he was a great actor… being Kaito Kid after all.

The picture of Kaito was soon published. It looked a lot like Shinichi. They made sure to have his face against the ground, just in case. Also there was a fake blood stain on Kaito's back. It was a good act, but when Conan turned back into Shinichi permanently, they would have to make up a story…

Haibara had rubbed the fat that he could NOT tell Ran who he was, like she was stepping on a bug. "I understand, no telling." Conan had said. "Good." Ai-Chan had smiled (That was rare…) was it possible that Haibara… was kinda cute? Na… Conan shook his head.

**At the hospital…**

"I can't believe that Kudo-kun ran away, he was still injured!" A doctor sighed.

"How bad was it?" Ran questioned.

"See this picture, this shows his scar, it's not all the way healed yet!" Ran glanced at the picture and blushed like crazy. The picture showed Shinichi without his shirt on! Ran quickly closed her eyes, then peaked with one eye… she stared at the picture for a good ten minutes. He had hugged her! Even though he had said it was a 'friendly hug.' When she had hugged his, she had said it was friendly, demo **(But)** still. Her hug was NOT a friendly one-time hug to her… maybe… na!

"Confused by love… that was SO me at her age. Now I have found my perfect man!" A doctor giggled. They really were talkative about Ran's love…. **(Sigh) **

Ran glared at the 25-year-old doctor, and she zipped her mouth shut.

"Ran, I think it's about time you head home… you've been here for like two days alone now…" A surgeon pointed out.

"R-right! Um… I better head home now, He, he, he, he…" Ran scratched her head, embarrassed. Everyone in the room laughed too, to make sure to avoid her glare. Ran walked out of the room, still laughing, the doctors all looked at each other with blank looks. Awkward!

**Conan…**

Conan meet up with Ayumi-Chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun and Ai-Chan.

"Oy Conan-kun, I'm kinda hungry…" Genta-kun complained. "Can we get a bite to eat?"

"Genta-kun eats a lot!" Ayumi-Chan laughed.

"Ya," Mitsuhiko agreed. Both Conan and Ai-Chan stayed silent and looked at each other as if saying "Kids…"

"Just wait a bit." Haibara said in her calm voice, that lacked emotion.

"Aww!" Genta moaned. Everyone looked at Genta-kun, agreeing with Haibara's statement. "Never mind!" A drop of sweet dripped down Genta's cheek. He waved his hands in surrender.

"Come on guys! Let's go 'case hunting'!" Ayumi spat out. When Ayumi has an idea, everyone listens. Even if Ai-Chan and Conan said "No", they would be the minority against Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko.

"Let's GO! Both Mitsuhiko and Genta-kun yelled in triumph.

'You guys…' Conan thought.

"Come on, Conan!" Ayumi grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Conan tried to protest, but it was on use. A high-school student could not over power a first grader, sad.

"Ok!" Conan went along after seeing Genta and Mitsuhiko's glares. "Let's go!"

**Sorry that this is so short. Thank you all for your ideas; it really helps me improve my writing! I know some of you said you wanted bigger chapters, but short chapters can be good to! Also I'm sorry for how slow my story is moving, but my style is LONG. Basically my weak point in writing is ending them. You might have noticed that I have never finished a story yet. Well, because I really don't know how too. Your lucky day! This will be a LONG STORY!**

** R & R, please! No one is reviewing T.T **


	7. Ayumi?

**Hello! Sorry that I haven't posted in like forever, but… I have a chapter for you all! Please check out my neighbors account, that is… hobo-tango-4151. Weird name, I tried to make her change it… please cut her some slack, she is only nine! Enjoy chapter 7!**

Ayumi, Genta, Conan, Mitsuhiko and Haibara all hid behind a brick wall spying on some insolent guy that Ayumi claimed was a bad guy. Both Haibara and Conan wished they were not the minority, because sometimes, like today, it sucked!

"I need to go to professor Agasa-san's today, bye!" Conan walked away.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi cried. But Conan was already gone. 'I'll follow him and make sure that h joins us, for sure!' Ayumi slipped away, unseen and ran to the professors. When she arrived, she was about to ring the doorbell when she heard the Professor talking to Conan through the window.

"Man Shinichi, why could you have just stayed with Ran at that amusement park? Then you wouldn't have bumped into the people from the black organization, then your body wouldn't have shrunk! Now, I would love to be younger again, but that's not the point! Ran will soon find out who you are, and we can't let that happen! If she finds out, then she will be in banger of the black organization!" Professor Agasa basically explained everything that happened to Shinichi to the listening Ayumi outside their window.

"I know, but it's so hard being a little kid! I should be in high school right now! First grade is WAY too easy, and pretending around Ran is really weird!" Conan protested. Ayumi stood shock still outside the window, analyzing what she had just overheard.

'Conan-kun… Conan-kun is Shinichi-nichan! He's in high school! He is, he is… that FAMOUS DETECTIVE that Ran likes!' Ayumi fell to the ground, in shock. She made a small thumping sound as she hit the ground. Both Conan and professor Agasa looked at each other in fright, and slowly walked towards the window where Ayumi was hiding. They peered out the window cautiously, looking for the source of the sound. They both looked in shock when they say Ayumi sprawled out on the floor.

"Ayumi-chan? What are you doing here? Did you hear anything?" Professor Agasa pressed.

"Your… your KUDO SHINICHI! The high school detective!" Ayumi said, still in shock that her crush was ten years older than her, who wouldn't?

"She heard everything…" Conan looked at Agasa-san. "Please don't tell anyone, if the black organization finds out that I'm still alive, they will kill me, and you since you now know about it. That's the reason I never told her, because if the origination hears about it they will kill her a well as me!"

"I won't tell a soul!" Ayumi's voice grew stronger. "But aren't you dead? It was in the news, I think…"

"Long story, and it ends with, I'm STILL ALIVE! Great hu?" Conan shrugged his shoulders.

"Once question, Conan-kun, I mean Shinichi-nichan… may I still like you?" Ayumi blushed.

"Sure, also, don't call me Shinichi… just call me Conan." The detective said.

"… I get it! That's why you're so smart, you're a real detective!" Ayumi realized.

"You get it!" Conan and the professor cheered.

"But Ran-nichan is a problem, she really misses you… a lot."

"trust me, I know. I didn't want to be stuck in a first graders body…"

"Ah! We need to get back to the others! They will be wondering where we went!" Ayumi panicked.

"Ok, let's go!" Conan grabbed Ayumi's hand and pulled her through town, during that, a blush was crawling on Ayumi's face. She didn't know why she felt this way, he was seventeen years old, but she still loved him with all her heart. They raced thought traffic, weaving though passing pedestrians, making sure to not hit a single one. There was one group of people they passed that looked awfully familiar to Conan… they were the doctors from the hospital.

"Look, even YOUNGER love! How cute!" they squealed. **(You don't know how fun it is to write about these doctors… it's so fun! I love them!)**

Conan gave them the evil eye, and raced past them like a lion chasing it's pray. "Young FAST love…" A surgeon grumbled. They all laughed, staring at the running couple in the distance.

"Who are they?" Ayumi questioned.

"Just some annoying doctors… very annoying…" Conan replied. "Come on!" Conan griped Ayumi's hand tighter, which only made Ayumi's blush spread farther across her face. Conan picked up the speed and they hurtled forwards. They soon heard the calls from the rest of the group. You could hear Mitsuhiko's voice, along with Ai-Chan's and Genta-kun's voices yelling "Ayumi-chan! Conan-kun!"

Conan and Ayumi detached their hands from one another, to save Conan from some nice beating from Mitsuhiko and Genta. Also Ai-Chan's glare could kill some little girl such as Ayumi-chan in a heartbeat. "Here we are!" Conan and Ayumi revealed themselves from the shadows.

"There you are…" Genta looked at them subspecialty, wondering what they had been doing together… he hoped nothing lovey dovey had happened. If something happened… he and Mitsuhiko would murder Conan…

"What were you two doing?" Mitsuhiko looked at them with one eye.

"Nothing at all! Don't worry! We're still in grade school!" Conan waved him arms in innocence. Everyone looked at him with glaring eyes.

"That doesn't make a difference you know, Conan." Genta glared.

"Anyway…" Conan said, trying to change the topic. "What case are we doing today?"

"Oh, about that… I have an idea for a great mystery, is Kudo Shinichi REALLY dead?" Mitsuhiko smiled.

"W-what?" Conan stuttered.

**Longest chapter yet for this story! I can't believe how small my first chapter was! Won't be posting soon, because after this trip, I go right to Oregon, then to Vancouver Canada… also I will be writing an add-on to the story taken by tonsostuff, since that story was left for the fans of the fan story to continue… ya! I will be the only one to continue it! It will be harder for me to post on multiple stories at a time. Sorry as well, my pictogram was cut off for some unknown reason…**


	8. Genta and Mitsuhiko too?

**Vancouver is awesome! Ya! **

"Why did you choose that, Genta-kun?" Ayumi questioned.

"Because it seemed like a lie, why else?" Genta responded. "Why, do you not like that idea?" Conan, Ayumi and Haibara shook their heads. "I thought it was a good idea, right Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Ya! Come on guys, I really want to know! Ayumi, you agree right?" Ayumi looked down. "Just for a bit!?"

"Fine, just for a bit…" Ayumi's wall was obviated into a pile of sympathy.

"Let's GO! First let's go to Kudo-nichan's house and get a fingerprint! Then let's look for that same fingerprint elsewhere! Augasa **(Mother)** got me a fingerprint program that you can compare two different finger prints to one another! Then we can find out if Kudo Shinichi-kun is alive!" Mitsuhiko rambled.

"Aren't you a little young to have a fingerprint identity scanner?" Conan looked at Mitsuhiko with a stealing eye.

"Ok, maybe it's my brothers and I borrow it from time to time. **(Does Mitsuhiko have an older brother? Please tell me!)** so it's not actually mine…" Mitsuhiko blushed at that note.

Conan let out a little laugh, and slapped his forehead. Mitsuhiko looked questionably at Conan, but shook his head. Conan was just an elementary kid (Ya right!) And could not be THAT smart… he had most likely just guessed that the program didn't belong to him… he would have to be… a MIND READER! 'Oh my gosh! Conan is a psychic! That meant that he knew all his secrets about my crush on Ayumi-chan!' Mitsuhiko freckled out. Well, what do you expect, he is only seven…

The five of them gathered in front of Shinichi's house.

"It's kinda creepy…" Genta complained.

"MY house isn't CREEPY! What…" Conan put his hands over his mouth.

"What?" Mitsuhiko blinked and eye in confusion.

"Nan-dim-o-ni-ne! **(nothing)** Conan waved his arms. Everyone excluding Ayumi-chan and Haibara-san gave him an unpromising look that sent shivers down Conan's spine. "Guys!" They continued to glare at Conan. Conan gave them a fake cheesy smile, thank goodness they were kids, otherwise they would never get of his case. If they were Ran… things would not go smoothly…

"Found it! Kudo Shinichi's bedroom! Now… oh! Perfect, a pencil! That will work!" Mitsuhiko grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and picked up the pencil. He placed it inside a zip lock bag. He started to laugh historically, like he had just created time travel. He waved for everyone to follow him, and they all padded out the door. They all were silent as a predator stalking his pray as they walked to Mitsuhiko's house.

"Um…" Conan brock the silence. "How are we going to find his fingerprints someplace else?"

"Well, we'll start with… YOU! You're the most suspicious of us all!" Genta butted in. Conan fell back wards in surprise and confusion. A million things were flowing though his jumbled mind.

'How had KIDS figured out his true identity? Even the Black Organization didn't know! Maybe they were just playing around?! Genta-kun was not very serious 99.99% of the time… maybe he had been joking! He bloody well hoped so.' Conan's thoughts whizzed thought his mind like firecrackers. 'What if…. What if…'

"Conan, die-sha-vou?"**(Are you ok?) **Mitsuhiko have Conan a hand. "We were only joking! But.. since you took it so hard, how about we check it anyway!"

"Good idea, Mitsuhiko!" Genta joined the idea enthusiastically. A frightened look spread across Conan's face, then it settled.

"Ok!' Conan agreed, what would kids do anyway?

"wow! Conan's fingerprints are 98% the same!" Genta wowed.

"98% is not 100%! He still could not be Kudo. Right, Shinichi-kun?" Mitsuhiko said just to se if he would respond to that name… and he did!

"Ya, seriously!" Conan smiled, everyone looked at him.

"You are Kudo Shinichi." Mitsuhiko growled.

"Why would I be? You just said I wasn't!"

"Then why did you respond to the name Shinichi? Explain!"

"Um…" Conan was starting to freak out. First Ayumi, now Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun too! Conan looked away, then explained everything about the black organization, making sure not to be loud. He said in the beginning "Nothing" really loud so if anyone was listening… they would leave. Unfortunately… the random Gin who was passing by still heard the part on how Conan had 98% of Shinichi's fingerprint. He now knew his next target. He called up Anokata and explained about Shinichi.

"Kidnap him! Bring him here!" The boss ordered.

"But can't we just kill him?" Gin asked, confused.

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"No."

"Then get going with it! NOW!"

"Yes, boss."

**How was that? Shorter than the last chapter, sorry :( don't have too much time. This took me half an hour! So much time! Please review this chapter, if not… then I'll send for GIN! **

**R & R :) **


	9. Gin?

**Hello! In Vancouver still. (This keyboard sucks) time for the next chapter.**

"Did I see something?" Ayumi turned to Conan questionably.

"I didn't see anything, why?" Conan replied.

"Nan-dim-oi-ni-ne! **(Nothing) **Ayumi waved her hands in the air.

"I believe you, Ayumi-chan! you would never lie! I'm going to go check!" Genta hollered. he stomped away, giving Conan a dirty eye on his way out. A drop of sweat dripped down Conan's face.

"I'll join you, Genta-kun!" Mitsuhiko declared. He grabbed Genta-kun's hand, and joined him.

"Guys…" Conan sighed.

"What? Are you protesting?" Genta and Mitsuhiko growled.

"Chou, chou! **(No, no)** Conan gave off cheesy smile that only Ai-chan could detect. She shook her head, giving the high school detective a sly look. Conan shot back a message, using eye contact. She responded with a smile.

"What?" Haibara Ai questioned.

"Never mind…" Conan said.

"What are you two talking about?" Ayumi-chan tilted her head to the right. Both Genta and Mitsuhiko were leaving the room, but first saw Ayumi's cute expression and rushed back.

'Aw! Ayumi-chan is so cute,' both Mitsuhiko and Genta thought. As they thought that, Gin had already disappeared like a cloud of smoke. There for when they had finally gone outside, there was no one in sight.

"Aw! I guess that the person is gone now?" Genta looked down.

"What if there wasn't anyone?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"No! there was someone! Ayumi couldn't have lied!" Genta screamed in Mitsuhiko's face.

"Maybe she didn't lie, she just made a simple and honest mistake?" Mitsuhiko pointed out. Genta looked down, rethinking the possibility over and over.

"Maybe… but I don't think that Ayumi-chan would make a mistake…" Genta blushed.

"Who knows…" Mitsuhiko blushed as well. "…LOOK! There are foot prints!" **(Note, there is a little snow because it's winter. It snowed the previous day.)**

"They look new! Let's go tell the others!" Genta-kun cheered.

"Ya!" They both ran back into the house and reported what they had seen. Conan was the first to leave, he ran out the doors and examined the footprints.

'Knew it! Someone was ease dropping on their conversation. The foot prints stop by out window and paced around like talking on a phone.' Conan gridded his teeth. 'That meant that someone knew that he was actually Kudo Shinichi… his friends life could be in danger. Ran could be in danger.

"Sxar!" **(The D word in Japanese) **Conan mumbled under his clouded breath. His breath was able to be seen in the cold air, like frost on a summer day.

"What?" Ayumi-chan questioned Conan's anger.

"Someone might know my identity…" Conan explained.

"NANI?!" **(What!?)**Ayumi yelled.

"Wait here for one minute…" Conan told Ayumi.

"Joto-maite!" **(Wait one second) **Ayumi stretched out her hand at Conan.

"I'll be back soon!" Conan reassured Ayumi and ran off after the footprints.

The high school detective, Kudo Shinichi ran after the path of footprints. He was very lucky, there was not many people out that day so he had an easy time tracing the footprints to its owner. Before long he had found the owner of the steps, and his blood turned as cold as ice. Not because it was so cold outside, but because he saw a black Porsche 356A, Gin's car.

Before he could react, someone came up behind Conan and covered his mouth and nose, forcing him to pass out. The person uncovered Conan's mouth, seeing that he had passed out from suffocation.

The person behind him was dressed in all black and wore a black fez like thing on top of his long blond hair. The person's code name was… GIN.

"So this is what the great high school detective. Kudo Shinichi has become… a weak first grader, he, he, he." Gin laughed. He stuffed Conan into the truck of his Porsche, not caring if he made Conan uncomfortable. He was already pissed that he had to take a hostage… he just wanted to use his Beretta M9 to dispose of that little annoying kid, but he had, had strict orders from the boss to NOT kill. He cursed under his breath and climbed into the driver seat and drove off.

**Sorry, short chapter. I'm in Canada visiting friends and they are MAKING me hang out with them… not my fault. I might not be able to post tomorrow or for a few more days because of friends. They already didn't want me to write this chapter, this might be goodbye for a few days :(**

**R & R **


	10. Ran? Finally!

**Gomen gomen (Sorry) I know some of you are annoyed that I had the B O in that chapter… Ran will find out SOON!**

**Also, if I misspell a Japanese word… I'm sorry! Please tell me so I can make a dictionary. I accidently deleted the directory someone gave me, sorry. I meant to press OK. Please re send it to me! **

Conan was surprised by how low the security system was in the trunk of the car. Once he had woken up, he noticed that his hand and feet were not bound by rope at all! There was nothing stopping him from just jumping out at a red light. **(Does Japan have different colors?) **so that is exactly what the detective did. He waited for the next light to come, then flipped open the door of the trunk and hopped out, undamaged. All the people nearby looked questionably at this action, like something important was happening but they could not get their minds around it.

Conan speed down Quilard, **(Made that up… in this story it is a real street name!)** heading towards Mouri's detective agency, where he could call Ayumi-chan and reassure her that NOTHING happened.

He phoned Ayumi-chan up on the phone, and this was their conversation-

"Conan!" Ayumi's metallic voice boomed thru the receiver.

"Hi…" Conan whimpered.

"Where were you! I followed you footsteps and it lead to some car tracks! I thought you had been KIDNAPPED!" She wailed

"Gomen, Gomen!" **(Sorry)** Conan apologized. Ayumi was right on the dot!

"I WAS WORRYED SICK! DON'TYOU SAY 'SORRY' TO ME!" Ayumi sounded like someone very familiar to Conan… she sounded like Ran in a way.

"Oh, I got to go, bye!" Conan hung up with Ayumi still talking on the other end.

Conan walked towards him bedroom, getting really to get changed into his PJ's, it was already dark outside. He took off his shirt, revealing a scar where he had been shot. 'Weird, I don't have a scar from the time I was shot as Conan… why now? Perhaps when he was Conan his body healed faster?' Then it came to him, he had left the hospital before the release date! His body was not fully healed. That was not a scar, but nothing less than a scab, a very uncomfortable scab. One thing was for sure… today was not his day, could it get any worse?

The answer to that would be, YES!

"Conan-kun! Where are you?" Ran's voice echoed though the hallway.

Conan responded, not knowing if she found him, she would find out that he was Kudo Shinichi. "I'm in my bedroom!" How was Conan suppose to know she had seen the scar on him normal body? Ran opened the door, revealing Conan's scab to the open, so she could instantly make a connection in a heart beat.

Ran stared at the mark on Conan, no, Shinichi's skin.

"S-Shinichi?" Ran shuddered.

"Ran…"

"You're Shinichi!" Ran cried. "You… you kept it from me all this time!"

"Why are you calling me Shinichi-nechan? Why would I be?"

"You are him! I-I s-saw a picture of him while in the hospital… you have the exact same mark right there!"

Conan looked at her in surprise, how had she known? "How…?"

"The doctors showed me…" She blushed hard.

"But Shinichi-nechan died! Right? How could I be him?" Conan was really trying to conceal his identity.

"That was an act." Ran looked down. Suddenly the phone rang, right in the middle of their conversation. Conan reached to answer it, it was his mom! "Hello… Yukiko-san… why are you calling?" Conan deliberately said his moms name to make it seem like it wasn't his real mother.

"Oh, let us see if you really are Shinichi!" Ran grabbed the phone and listened to Shinichi's mother's response.

"Shinichi! Why don't you call me mother! It's rude to call your own mother by her first name! seriously!" Kudo Yukiko screamed.

"So… you are Shinichi!" Ran gave him a questionable look.

"Is that Ran? Oh, I must have made a mistake, that was Conan right? NOT SHINICHI-CHAN!" Him mother suddenly figured out why he didn't call her "Mother."

"So, you are working together on this, hu? That's why when I thought Conan looked like Shinichi without his glassed, you said he was a relative!" Ran was putting things together at the speed if lightning. Both Conan and his mother were out of ideas. "So, explain, why are you seven years old!" **(Isn't Conan seven?) **Ran demanded.

Conan grabbed the phone and ran to the corner of him room. Ran looked at him suspiciously, but let them whisper.

"Should I tell her the truth?"

"I think you might have too. She has all the pieces of the puzzle, and is fitting them together, slowly! That might turn nasty if you don't tell her!"

"Ok, I guess I'll tell her, it's just… I worked so hard to keep it a secret, I kinda feel that it was a waste." Conan finished the conversation, he hung up with his mom still talking. He had now done that twice that day.

"Ok, I have something to tell you… I, I really am Shinichi, you were right." Conan faced Ran with a bowed head.

Ran looked at him with a bewildered face. 'That means… that I, I hugged him, took a bath with him! (That must be why he had a bloody nose, he's in HIGH SCHOOL! And of the male gender as well!)' Ran was panicking like crazy. Her face was bright red, life roses.

"I'm sorry, I have a reason…" Conan tried to make the situation a little better for Ran's point of view, but it was no use. Ran was in tears now, she could not stop. All this time she had been missing the fact that her love was right next to her. And, and… she had confessed to him, right to his little kid face!

"Then… you know, you know…" Ran freaked.

"I'm sorry, I know every bit of it." Conan hung his head in shame. She must be in shock at that moment, even though she thought he was Shinichi many times before.

"Why, why are you seven?" Ran repeated the question once more.

"It wasn't my idea. When we were at that amusement park, when I ran after the two men in black, that's when it happened. I was attacked after witnessing some illegal business, and they forced me to take a drug. They thought it was poison, but instead it shrank me. If they find out that I'm still alive, they will kill me and anyone who knows that I'm actually Conan… I didn't tell you so that if they ever found me…you would not be harmed."

"Shinichi… SHINICHI!" Ran ran **(Te he! Ran ran!) **to Conan and bawled on his shoulder.

"Hattori-kun, Haibara, Agasa-san ans my parents are the only ones who know… and Kaito Kid might know… also the Detective Boys found out today… I fell stupid being outsmarted by some seven year olds. It seems like everyone knows now." Conan's head slumped.

"So, you tell all those people, but not ME!" Ran gridded her teeth.

"Um…" Conan tried to explain but ran out of answers.

**Hello! How was that chapter? I think it was the longest yet! My friends are watching The Life of Brian, which I can't watch so I wrote this meanwhile. B O in the next chapter, or if not… the following chapter will! **

**R & R :)**


	11. APTX 4869?

**Ack! Middle school is right around the corner! I'm scared! At least I go to a friendly bully-free private school! Who else is freckling out because they haven't finished the two required books for summer? Xcar! Once I finish the first one, I still will have the second! **

**Basically I have been really busy… also I have a new story, a Detective Conan/Case closed crossover! You will never guess what the cross over is xxx RANMA ½! If you haven't read Ranma ½, too bad! I have a short summery about Ranma for those who haven't read it. **

"Um… I had my reasons…" Conan stuttered. It had just hit him, why hadn't he told Ran, he had been forced to tell seven year olds, why hadn't he told Ran? "I-I," He continued.

"What reasons? Were they that you wanted to keep me in the dark forever? I missed you!"

"…"

"ANSWER SHINICHI!" Ran demanded.

"I don't know, I just didn't." Conan scratched his head. In truth, he wasn't sure why he hadn't told Ran, but told some seven year olds. Ran bent over, to look Conan in the eye. Her arms were set on her hips, she was mad. But Conan didn't just see anger, he saw pain and sadness. All of her crying and pain for his absence was flooding her eyes, with one more blink; it would cascade like a waterfall.

Instead of blinking tears, she crumpled her fist in a ball and used it to let out her anger, on Shinichi. Lucky for Conan, Ran's eyes were so watery that her punch was just of enough for him to dodge it.

"Ran, would this help?" Conan picked up his bowtie and switched it to Shinichi's voice, his original voice and continued. "Ran, I'm sorry of keeping it a secret from you, I really am." This time the voice was not Conan's little kid voice, but the voice of the high school detective, Kudo Shinichi. Ran's eyes got even more watery, and this time Ran let her tears flow down her checks. She was breathing heavily now, as the tears spilled on her face. "Ran…"

"It's just so weird, you as a child again! I can't believe it! You're just CONAN!" Ran yelled.

"That how would I know this, in London… I said this to you; even if I were Homes, it'd still be impossible to figure out, the heart of a girl whom he likes, how can one accurately deduce that?" Conan looked seriously at Ran's face.

"Did Shinichi tell you that?" Ran looked up at Conan.

"No, those words came directly from my open mouth." Conan shook his head, when will she believe me?

"Are you really Shinichi?" Ran stared at the wooden floor of the detective's room. Conan nodded. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"You already asked that." Conan poked at his glasses, keeping them from falling.

"Oh right…" There was an awkward silence.

"Ran, I know it's hard to believe… but it is true…"

"…it is true that I have been spying on you for about a whole year Ran." Ran imitated Shinichi, finishing off the sentence.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Oh, he denies it now!" Ran teased.

"…"

"Pervert." Ran said with a flat tone.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Conan replied angrily.

"You saw me naked!"

"That wasn't MY idea!"

"Oh, and I wondered why you had a bloody nose, pervert." Ran glared at Conan from the corner of her eye.

"I'm a high school boy; it just shows that I'm healthy!" Conan waved his hand in the air. "Ask your father!"

"Oh, so you're healthy? Also asking my dad won't help you at all, you know how my dad is…"

"Ok, maybe you're right." All of a sudden Shinichi's phone range, again… this time it was Haibara.

Here is what Ran heard;

"Haibara!" _**(What Haibara says) **__"Kudo-kun, I have created another cure for APTX 4869, just for a day though…"_

"You what? Already!?" _"Yep."_

"You are kidding me." _"I'm not kidding, I want you to come over today to test it, ok?"_

"So you want me to come over today?" _"Please do."_

"Also, I kinda told Ran, everything…" _"You what? I thought we had an agreement! Why did you tell her! What if the organization finds out?"_

"Sorry!" Conan hung up. "Ran, looks like I'm coming back for another twenty four hours, come!" Conan grabbed Ran's hand and they left **(Side note, Conan is dressed now) **Ran was just like Ayumi, she was blushing hard. But unlike that time, there were no annoying doctors… while stopping at the Kudo residence to grab cloths; they raced towards Agasa's house where Haibara awaited them. Haibara waved for them to come inside.

"Here, the antidote." Haibara said in her normal flat tone, but if you listened carefully, you could tell she was agitated.

"Thanks, Haibara." Conan took the pill and his cloths and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door, he slipped the pill down his throat. As a sigh of reconnection, he felt his body pulse. He stripped of his formal cloths, so that when he changed… he would be able to breath. He got into his high school cloths, and felt another pulse. But something was wrong, it hurt much more! Another pulse, and another, then he fell to the ground making a thumping sound. Haibara and Ran ran to the door right away and began to knock on the door.

"Shinichi!" Ran thumped her hand on the door.

"Something might have happened." Haibara looked at Ran, giving a signal to break the door. Ran let out a scream as she wacked the door with her foot, the foot won… not even a door can beat Ran's karate. There Shinichi was, in his school uniform, lying on the ground. He was sweating helplessly. Ran held her hand to her mouth in horror. The both lifted the high scholar onto the nearest couch, and waited for him to arise.

**Cliffy! Ya! Hope next time I can post sooner, that was a week right? That was the longest yet!**

**R & R**


	12. Shrunk?

**Been a while, sorry T.T I just started middle school today… it's AWESOME! Since I care about my grades I will not usually post during week days (Except for today…) the last chapter was kinda like OVA 9, I think… anyway, enjoy! Also, this is a VERY short chapter, sorry.**

"Shinichi…" Ran mumbled under her breath. Both of the two girls focused their attention on Shinichi with anxious eyes, because both of them secretly liked the detective.

Haibara fixated her attention on the high school detective, waited for him to arise from his slumber. 'Kudo-kun…' she gazed down at her secret crush. 'Why do you try so hard to become your normal self? If the black organization finds out that you're still alive… than you will be killed automatically, then I… then I… I would not know what to do.' The orange blondish girl leaned over Shinichi.

"So, you're also seventeen?" Ran guessed.

"Yes, I was also shrunk by the APTX 4869. Actually I was the one who created it, when I worked for the black organization." Haibara lowered her head in shame. She was glad that she had left the origination, because she was able to meet Kudo, who changed the whole way she saw things. Perhaps that was why she liked him, because he had shown her something she had never seen before.

"Are their anyone else that has been shrunk?"

"No… not that I know of."

"Why did it have to be Shinichi then? Why not someone else?" Ran pestered.

"Then someone else would be in pain instead, perhaps more!" Haibara reasoned.

"…" Ran stared at her shoes, suddenly finding them quite interesting. Ran had never thought about it that way before, she always was mad because she thought Shinichi had never been around her and had abandoned her. Even Sonoko was mad because he wasn't there, even though she didn't like him at all or miss him. If it had been Sonoko who had lost her love, she would be MUCH more worried than Ran ever was. "I guess you're right." Ran tilted her head to the right. "You really are a unlike girl you know that? At least I feel better talking to another of Shinichi's lovers."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Haibara insisted but was a little peachy at that note.

"Oh, I see… I was just joking, but I guess that made you spill the beans at well!" Ran gave Haibara a suspicious look from the corner of her eye. Haibara looked away.

"I don't like him." Haibara said in a small soft voice. "I really love him." She was bright red, like an apple.

"Me too, so I guess that we are competing against each other," Ran said cheerfully.

"No you already won." Haibara shrugged. Ran blinked an eye, innocently. "You have already won his heart from me, you did years ago in fact."

"Ya right! He would never… he would never like me." Ran looked at her shoes again.

"Well let's ask him, he should be wakening soon." Haibara suggested.

"WHAT!?" Ran screamed. At that note Shinichi sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"What?" he groaned as his body shrunk in front of their eyes. Steam coiled of his cloths, both the girls looked at him. "What?" Edogawa Conan said, sounding more confused than ever.

"Um…" Ran blushed.

**Soon… maybe this weekend I will post, K? **

** R & R **


	13. Tropical Land?

**Do you know how FUN it is to let your readers scramble because of a HUGE cliff hanger? FUN! Just joking, that's not why I haven't been posting; I've been BUSY! Middle school is hard but AWESOME! You can't go wrong with it at all. Also if you have a birthday anytime soon, tell me and I will write a chapter dedicated for you on your birthday. Anyway… to the story!**

"Um…" Ran stared blankly through space. The YOUNG elementary school detective rubbed his eyelids as examined his e-mail, completely ignoring this rite of passage for Ran. Noticing this, Ran clenched her fist in anger, that slapped his on the cheek. Conan rubbed his cheek in pain.

"What was that for?" Conan spat.

"You weren't even listening! Idiot!" Ran turned tail and ran away, leaving Conan and Haibara who both had totally different expressions. Conan was looking confused and in pain at the same time. Haibara had an exasperated expression, 'Oi, Ran… that was your perfect chance to confess you IDIOT!' Haibara hung her head. She might me waiting for her to confess first…

Ran was running as fast as she could run back to her apartment where her father was most likely drinking and watching Yoko-chan's channel… she didn't care one bit. How could she confess when he would not listen to her confession? It would end up like Kazuha-chan's confession… where the other person (Hattori-kun) was not there of not paying attention. She did not want that to happen at all, poor Kazuha-chan, no girl would want to be in that situation, ever. Thinking about her friend, she remembered that the previous day she had paged her telling her that she would be visiting in two days, which would be tomorrow. 'How could I have forgotten? Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan are visiting! Ran started to feel really sour. She speed up her pace.

The detective agency goes flying through the corner of her eye, she had missed it! But her legs kept on running, carrying her way farther she imagined. 'Where am I going?' Ran asked herself. Ran suddenly stopped her route, looking up; she knew exactly where she was. A place that was very important to her, and someone else, someone she knew even better that her own father. Someone who she had liked for all her life and still did! Someone who was now a small kid, great detective.

"But, why…" Ran's eyes grew large. "Why HERE?" in fact, ran was standing directly in front of Tropical Land, a place filled with memories of Shinichi and her. This was the time that they had spent together, as if it were a date in a way. Ran remembered that moment clearly. **(I'm guessing that** **you don't want me to recite the whole first episode, you MOST likely have already watched it yourself) **… he had gone off without her, and ended up being shrunk into a first grader in the end. If he had listened to her, then he would have never gotten into that mess at all! Most of the time, Shinichi was right and she was wrong. But in this case, she was perfectly right! 'Shinichi is an idiot!' Ran wiped her eyes. "HE COULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER!" Ran screamed. Nearby pedestrians gave her a strange look like 'Who is she?' 'Do you think someone was cheating on her?' 'Strange girl.' And 'be quieter.'

Ran ignored their stares completely. She never paid attention to other people looking at her, maybe because it happed a lot, like in London… she was so frustrated at that moment, she bowed her head, her eye brows quivering in anger and stomped into Tropical Land, shaking the concrete path beneath her heavy feet.

**Wrote this on the 249 bus on the way back from, school hope you liked it!**


	14. Confession?

**I have been busy, as always. But this time it is because I have so many stories going on right now. I just finished writing a drama call Shinichi no More, than yesterday I started a new story called Shrunk? And then there is Instant Shinichi! Please read them! **

Why was Ran going to Tropical Land? Even she didn't know why. She just felt like she might feel better here than at her apartment. She surveyed the park, looking for the place Shinichi had run off to. 'Found it!' Her eyes drifted to the last place she had seen him before he had lost the ten years from his life. She followed the path, looking to the place Shinichi was assaulted. It was behind a gray building. The ground was grass and was littered with leaves and garbage.

It was not the prettiest place to become a seven year old. If Ran had to choose where to become a little kid she would defiantly not choose there. Of course, like the men in black would ask you, "Hey, where do you want to take this drug? By a cherry blossom tree?" In her dreams.

"What did I do wrong?" Conan asked Haibara, blank eyed. Haibara hit the ground in exasperation.

"How could you not know?!" She screamed. "You're a disgrace to all men." She turned her head away. Kudo was most likely the densest person out there, except for Ran. No one could be denser than the queen, Mouri Dense Ran. Dense was her middle name. "You should go and apologize to her, she was going to say something important back there."

"I wonder what that could be." Conan rubbed his chin. Haibara hit the ground for the second time now. Maybe they were both as dense?

"How about you go and ask her, Kudo-kun." Haibara stated the obvious.

"That's a good idea! Thanks Haibara!" Conan waved goodbye and left in a hurry. 'Where could she be?' he thought. Then it hit him, she was there. She was a Tropical land. He didn't have his skateboard with him, so he traveled by foot, running at top speed to where Ran currently was at that moment.

He was there, Tropical Land. This was his only chance to make up to her. If he messed up, he knew he would regret it for all his life. He stepped into Tropical Land. He waved though the crowds of people, searching for Ran. Then it hit him, the last place she had seen him before he had inhabited this body. She was there.

He oozed though the crowd, heading for that spot. He remembered it a little too well. When he had invited her here, his first thought was that he would confess his feelings for her on the way back, but 'Something' happened instead. Plus, Big Ben in England was WAY more romantic in his opinion. But he still had always wanted to tell her his feeling at the place his father had proposed to his mom.

There she was, standing right where he had been lying when he was Kudo Shinichi. Where he had been the drug had taken place. Where he had shrunk.

"Ran," Conan held up his bow tie and spoke in his original voice. Ran froze. She slowly turned around, quivering all over.

"What is it, Shinichi?"

"I'm sorry, for not listening. What was it you were trying to tell me?" Conan continued in Shinichi's voice. They faced each other, looking directly into each other's eyes.

"What I wanted to tell you was, it was…" A blush crawled across her face.

"Spit it out already!"

"I-I… I-I love you!" Ran declared it out in the night. Her voice echoed of the buildings. "So don't leave me alone." Tears were starting to flow from Ran's eyes. "I love you." She bent her head down.

**Please review! Short but sincere. She finally told him!**


End file.
